Sigma
A planet that is mostly a very organized and technological utopia. It houses the Universal World's United Corporation, and the housing place of the endangered species known as 'hue-menns'. History Sigma was originally a planet much like our Earth, a bunch of large continents, evenly spaced that resembled puzzle pieces. Just like humans, Chromakans, had humble beginnings, starting as farmers, and not having much a technological mind. But because of their longevity, living over one thousand years old. They began to understand that life could always be better, and began to become more technologically minded. In their early years, they developed their first form of transportation. And only seemed to go farther and farther from there. When the humans finally landed, it was a miraculous event, a holiday was to be invented called, 'Founding Day'. Though no the founding day of the planet known as Sigma, just as the time that they found the humans. They were immediately labeled sentients and placed in apartments, under the watchful eye of the UWUC building, just in case they dared to act up. In more recent news, Sigma was attacked by a species known only as Evoknights. They struck without warning resulting in many deaths. The damage was almost incalculable, and even the Cadet Academy couldn't muster up a force large enough to fight back. Their leader, an Evoknight named Odin, sent a fleet of ships to attack Xychus City, knowing that it was the planets capital. An evacuation had already begun in the short hour that the strike had happened. Xychus City was soon to be deserted so that the UWUC could regroup. All leaders of planets were taken off world. Getting a message through to the other planets was all but impossible, since the fleet of Evoknights had surrounded the planet, cutting off all messaging systems. Any fleet that attempted to infiltrate the huge barrier formed by the aliens was obliterated. Geography Sigma's geography is very much watery. The planet is over 78% water, and through magnetic poles stuck between various landmasses, all of the land is accumulated near the center of the planet, all stuck together instead of spread apart in islands. Though there are many islands that cover Sigma. But just because it is mostly water, doesn't mean there isn't a lot of land. Most of it is man made, using a cement blaster to cover most of the water, thus destroying much wildlife. The world of Sigma is all united as by one sole controller, the land itself though, is divided into twenty-five manageable provinces. Each of these provinces has the same basic make-up as Xychus City. It is very industrial, and because of lack of space, buildings build up, instead of outward. Sigma itself is stuck dead center in the ring of planets known as the Sentient Galaxy, (It is called this because every single planet in it's galaxy is home to sentient beings) The Galaxy itself contains numerous planets that all follow the rule of the Universal World's United Corporation. Sigma is one of technological design, there is hardly any green in all, the planet itself looks almost completely gray. Unfortunately, the planet as a whole was destroyed due to the Evoknight invasion. Though it held up for eight months post-invasion, the explosive warfare, especially the nuking of south Xychus, drove the planet to implosion. Inhabitants Sentients *Chromakans *Ilets *Humans *Galaxiors *Teroare *Wormholemancers Non-sentients Beasts *Space Whales Few * Ohmu Law The law of Sigma is controlled by the Universal World's United Corporation. They serve as the government, the trade unions, and even mediators to the people. They have absolute control. The basic law of Sigma is pretty simple, and can be explained by the Five Offences. *Murder *Theft *Destruction *Extortion *Rebellion If any of these five crimes are commited, the one way of atonement is death. But before that, is months of torture equal to the amount of people killed. Some Humans encountered this problem, if it had not been for the UWUC's protection they would have been killed. The UWUC's way of delegation is similar to that of an oligarchy, but instead their is a head to this group of officials that is a Chromakan. Culture Sigma is a multi-cultural society that is affected by various races of aliens as it is a major trading hub. They have various holidays and festivals all throughout the year. And often hold parades to get in the spirit of holiday seasons. Everyone in Sigma is regarded as prosperous, but still their is somewhat of a caste system, as the lesser rich are considered the poor, though if they lived on a planet with a weaker economy they would be rich. Food Considering that Sigma is mainly a metal planet, there is not much animals to be used as food, and most of the pets are a rarity. The planet is pretty much devoid of any food, which is why some of the cities are in a slump, many people dying of starvation. Food is usually substitutes of actual food. There are some farms that are built atop other buildings in the shape of a biodome, these are completely sterile from the harsh conditions of the outside world and supply food consistently through a mass of pipes and conveyor belts. Meat is a rarity, and is usually very expensive. Their isn't much variety of food on Sigma, despite the fact that is a mass of various cultures. The materials to make food of other cultures does not exist, and so people drop variety for the other parts of Sigma, the various technological advances and other such things. Language The language of Sigma is very individual. They have found a way to make sure that everyone can speak their own language and everyone can understand them. Through use of the Autotranslating Chip, this allows a multitude of people to communicate with each other without any problems or use of a translator. This also moves into literature and movies as anything can be deciphered into the users home language. This is only one of the incredible inventions devised by the brains of Sigma. Technology Sigma is incredibly advanced when it comes to technology. They specialize in all types. Using a type of iron ore for most of their buildings, that is strong yet flexible. They have a number of robots that perform almost all tasks for the aliens that exist around them. Their is never a place that is broken for more than a few minutes. Robots are continually fixing up buildings, driving people to places, and even teaching some aliens. Allowing everyone else to just have fun. Sports The sporting events of Sigma are fairly violent. Involving vicious gladiator duels, people that blast each other apart, while aliens control them with joysticks. All between robots programmed by a tech team. Though for a non-technological sport, there are a number of sports that use the alien beast species, the Farnicons to good use. Using them similar to how humans use horses. Except that Farnicons are much more expendable, and the terrain used to play on is much more vicious. There are a number of board games, and children's games that aren't as bloody, and fun is had by almost all who join in. Architecture The architecture of Sigma is remarkable. The buildings are tall enough to literally tear through the sky. Breaking through clouds. All in all it is a beautiful sight from Space. The buildings are close together, and have fairly odd shapes, some are thin in the middle but widen out near the top, others curve in a crescent shape, and still others have a dome shaped roof. But that's only Upper Sigma, Lower Sigma isn't as nice. Anything that lives in the shadow of Upper Sigma has a short life expectancy, all the dirt, trash and litter accumulates near the body of Sigma, and rundown robots are normally hijacked by citizens to use for a different purpose. Usually to serve them. Places 'Xychus City' ' ' : Xychus City is the capital city of Sigma. There houses the apartments where the human children are housed along with the UWUC building. It’s where all the technology of Sigma is developed and is the universe’s most technologically advanced area. :* Universal Worlds United Corporation- A building that seems to be the huge tree that Xychus city spawns off of. It stands miles high and houses one of the most important alien races weekly. All kinds of creatures come here to discuss troubling news. Their leader, a Chromakon rules over the court and attempts to keep the peace. :* Xychus Hospital- This building resembles a skyscraper, glistening in white lights. But in truth it's just a hospital, rising up instead of growing wide. The occupants are four to a room, which is a rule that is never broken. Their ways of medical procedures are a little unorthodox and mostly unknown. Come here... If you dare. 'Pusanem City' : Pusanem City is the major industrial city of Sigma. It is filled with factories and warehouses. There are some places that are considered “bad” and people shouldn’t travel through there alone. :* Metal Graveyard- The Metal Graveyard is an area of land set aside for scrap metal and broken machines. It is dangerous to walk around and there are warning signs posted on the metal fence that surrounds it. :* Tsano Holding Station- A corrupt prison, run by a former senator that is regarded as a loon, but is incredibly intelligent. This holding station is known for it's violent treatment of criminals. Category:Space